Firearm stocks tend to make noise when carried by a shooter. Noises are generated by small displacements of the parts of firearm stock against each other. In particular, the firearm often includes a buffer tube in a buffer tube holder that usually are not perfectly matched to one another. When the firearm is moved, particularly during walking or running, there are slight movements of the buffer tube and the buffer tube holder relative to each other and when they collide, noise is generated. Such noises can be very problematic in the field and in battle.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a stock which avoids or mitigates noises that a firearm emits when carried.